16 Cinnamon
Adult Male Year First Identified: 1988 Year Last Observed: 2011 Known Offspring Of: Not known Genetics Study Samples Obtained: Add here 'Identification:' 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook: '16 Cinnamon has a cinnamon-brown coat with blonder ears, a drooping lower lip, long white claws, and an old face. This bear has no distinctive scars, but does have scars on the side of his head and shoulders. In 2011, he was extremely thin, with his rib and hip bones clearly visible He walked with stiff, slow movements. 'Distinctive Behaviors: 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook: He is among the oldest bears, if not the oldest bear in the Brooks River area. Bear biologists classified him as an adult in 1988, placing his age around 30 and well past an adult male brown bear's life expectancy. Until recent years, he held a high position in the hierarchy. In 2011, he walked with stiff, slow movements. In 2011, he also appeared physically unable to catch salmon and was not observed actively fishing. At the falls he regularly begged other bears for fish scraps, and was often able to obtain leftover fish parts. When not begging he often rested near the Falls Platform or on the small island nearby. Although it appeared other bears would "give" 16 Cinnamon fish, such compassion is believed to lie outside a bear's capacities. It is likely that some bears, notably 747 , learned to tolerate 16 because of his advanced age, poor physical condition, and submissive posture. This increased his chances of scavenging leftover fish from other bears. In some respects 16's advanced age and dramatic fall to the bottom of the hierarchy are sad reminders of the harsh realities wild animals face. Yet 16 Cinnamon's continuing presence at Brooks Falls, when other bears of his age class and status have died or otherwise failed to return, demonstrate his survival skills. He returned to Brooks River every year from 1998 - 2011. 'Life History:' 16 Cinnamon returned to Brooks River every year from 1998 - 2011. 'Year Unknown:' 16 CINNAMON PIC xxxx.xx.xx EATING FISH YEAR UNKNOWN in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|16 Cinnamon eating fish; year unknown NPS photo '1988:' 1st Year Observed at Brooks Camp 'July 1988:' 16 CINNAMON PIC 1988.07.xx 1st YEAR IDd AT BROOKS CAMP in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|16 Cinnamon July 1988 ~ 1st year 16 was observed at Brooks Camp NPS photo '2005:' '2005 Season:' 16 Cinnamon can be seen in this video by Safari-Nordique R et M-C BUGAULT. 16 Cinnamon is the bear with the droopy lower lip that is sitting above the falls in the beginning of the video and a good close-up view of him can be seen at the 9:04 mark (confirmed by Mike Fitz on April 22, 2019 ). '2006:' '2006 Season:' 16 CINNAMON PIC 2006.xx.xx 6 HEADBOB-BULLET LEFT w 16 RIGHT in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|16 Cinnamon (right / far) with 6 Headbob / Bullet (left / near) 2006 NPS photo 'September 2006:' 16 CINNAMON PIC 2006.09.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|16 Cinnamon September 2006 NPS photo '2008:' 'July 2008:' 2008.07.25 : Ranger Roy Wood's photo of 16 Cinnamon: CINNAMON 16 PIC 2008.07.25 RANGER ROY WOOD via MIKE FITZ 2019.09.02.jpg|16 Cinnamon July 25, 2008 by Ranger Roy Wood '2009:' 'July 2009:' 16 CINNAMON PIC 2009.07.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|16 Cinnamon July 2009 NPS photo '2010:' 'July 2010:' 16 CINNAMON PIC 2010.07.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|16 Cinnamon July 2010 NPS photo ~ Shows white claws 'September 2010:' 16 CINNAMON PIC 2010.09.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|16 Cinnamon September 2010 NPS photo '2011:' Last Season Observed at Brooks Camp In 2011, he walked with stiff, slow movements. In 2011, he also appeared physically unable to catch salmon and was not observed actively fishing. At the falls he regularly begged other bears for fish scraps, and was often able to obtain leftover fish parts. When not begging he often rested near the Falls Platform or on the small island nearby. Although it appeared other bears would "give" 16 Cinnamon fish, such compassion is believed to lie outside a bear's capacities. It is likely that some bears, notably 747 , learned to tolerate 16 because of his advanced age, poor physical condition, and submissive posture. This increased his chances of scavenging leftover fish from other bears. In some respects 16's advanced age and dramatic fall to the bottom of the hierarchy are sad reminders of the harsh realities wild animals face. Yet 16 Cinnamon's continuing presence at Brooks Falls, when other bears of his age class and status have died or otherwise failed to return, demonstrate his survival skills. 16 Cinnamon was believed to be approximately 29 years old when last observed in 2011. '2011 Season:' Parks visitor, bridlingtonengland75 captured this video of 16 Cinnamon during the 2011 season: 'July 2011:' 2011.07.??: Cottage Days and Journeys Blog: Katmai Brown Bears - Old Bear Cinnamon by Donna. Visit Donna's March 15, 2012 blog that includes her July 2011 photos and stories about 16 Cinnamon from her trip to Books Camp. 2011.07.05: Photo of 16 Cinnamon begging fish from 747 (Mike Fitz? Flickr?) 2011.07.09: ' Photo of 16 Cinnamon (Mike Fitz? Flickr?) '2012: 16 Cinnamon was included in the NPS ibook. 16 CINNAMON PAGE INFO 2012 BoBr iBOOK.JPG|16 Cinnamon info 2012 NPS ibook CINNAMON 16 GIF 2012 BoBr NPS PHOTOS XANDER-SAGE 2019.05.06.gif|NPS photos from the 2012 Bears of Brooks Camp iBook gif created by Xander-Sage 'March 2012:' 2012.03.15: Cottage Days and Journeys Blog: Katmai Brown Bears - Old Bear Cinnamon by Donna. Visit Donna's blog for her July 2011 photos and stories about 16 Cinnamon from her trip to Books Camp. 'How 16 Cinnamon Got His Nickname:' 16 Cinnamon's nickname was inspired by the cinnamon-brown color of his coat. 'Known Courting & Mating:' Add here 'Known Relatives:' Add here 'Genetics Study Samples Obtained:' Add here ''A special thank you to KCanada for providing the individual NPS photos from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook, and to Xander-Sage for creating the gif from the NPS photos! '' Category:Bear Book